List of minor Mega Man Star Force series characters
Minor character in the Mega Man Star Force series that appeared in more than one game. For characters with a single appearance, see List of Transer users for Mega Man Star Force characters, List of Star Carrier users for Mega Man Star Force 2 characters, and List of Hunter-VG users for Mega Man Star Force 3 characters. Blair Loude Blair Loude, known as in Japan, is the principal from Echo Ridge Elementary. In the first game he talks with Mitch Shepar. He has taken up singing and appears in Grizzly Peak during the second game trying to write a new country music about the place titled "Trip by Myself", but is having trouble with the lyrics. Geo Stelar can choose to help him. Snaila Mail is one of Blair's fans. Bonnie Amora Bonnie Amora, known as in Japan, is a young woman that lives in Echo Ridge. In the first game she has a crush on Chase Winde. In the second she is interested on Styg Dismal, but loses her interest on him. Chase Winde Chase Winde, known as in Japan, is a young man that lives at Echo Ridge. He has a love for flying and mini helicopters. In the first Mega Man Star Force game he gave Geo Stelar PropellerMan's Navi Card and a RC Mag if his quest is done. Bonnie Amora had a crush on him during the first game. In the second game, Geo can help him to return his Super RC helicopter, which flew all the way to Loch Mess's Sky Wave. As thanks for recovering it he gives Geo a Propelic Report and allows him to keep the Super RC. Quiero Mocard / Don McCard , known as in the second game (unless they are similar characters), is a teenager in Echo Ridge that collects Battle Cards. Iver Gatte Iver Gatte, known as in Japan, is an elder that appears in Echo Ridge in the first and third games and in Wilshire Hills in the second game. Snaila Mail Snaila Mail, known as in Japan, is an elder in Echo Ridge. Joe Hawnt Joe Hawnt, known as in Japan, is a boy that believes in ghosts and that his home is a Ghost Town (Shinrei Spot in Japan). In the first game he "sealed" PitcherMan's Navi Card under a bench because he feared that it was cursed. In the second game he appears in the Movie Theater, and his Link Power (13) is one of the lowest in the game, suggesting that he has few friends. He has been feeling stiff lately, and he believes this is because an evil spirit wants to take him to the other world. If Geo helps him, he discovers that several Mr. Hertz are surrounding him, and they leave when Mega Man informs that they are causing trouble. He gives a Charm to Geo as thanks. Gallery Concept art of Townsfolk.png|Concept art of Townsfolk. Concept art of Townsfolk (Women and Male).png|Concept art of Townsfolk (Women and Male). Concept art of People in Swimsuits.png|Concept art of People in Swimsuits. Category:Mega Man Star Force series characters